Pokemon Gamer
by Astroman1000
Summary: This isn't quite a Gamer story. rather this is about a teen who suddenly funds himself subject to the rules Pokemon normally are. Both he title and the story itself are being workshopped. There will be another version of the first chapter going up so please vote for your preferred... story I guess.


**AN: Helloooooo Pokémon! In the first draft of this story, I had this long discussion with myself about how on earth I would make this story work. That's not useful to introing a new story. So all of that stuff will be down below. It will be long, particularly because I'm very much open to advice and ideas because of how weird this premise is and that's not even considering that this is the first time I'm having an original character as the main character.**

 **EVs and IVs do not apply to Adrian.**

 **You read the summary, but here it is at length.**

 **Adrian Theodosia woke up one day with the unique ability to perceive the world around him as one would in a video game. It would have made raising pokémon exceedingly easy if he had any pokémon to raise. You see, ever since he was a young child, no pokémon would allow him to be their trainer. They would always get aggressive when he drew near. So, Adrian had long ago given up on his dream to be a pokémon master. But with this new development, maybe he doesn't need pokémon to face the Indigo League.**

 **Fair Warning: This is a weird-ass premise. I don't even know if it's going to work. Most of this first chapter will be me justifying the premise. I might release two versions of this chapter because I have another idea as to how to start this story.**

 **As far as world building goes I'll be using a conglomeration of the games, the show, the manga, and shit that I make up. I have not watched the anime much and I have not read much of the manga, but I have most of the games, the only gen I'm missing is 1 which I should cover when I get a switch and play Let's Go Eevee. The manga is something I might read because apparently, it's the most like how the founders imagined the pokémon world to be like which I find interesting.**

 **Another important tidbit that you fact checkers will notice is the massive increase to required experience. Basically, I'm taking the fluctuating experience type and slapping a zero at the end without increasing experience gains (which I'm using the gen 7 model for), which applies to all pokemon in order to make it so that grinding for levels is a very difficult and exhausting thing to do in this world hence why most people don't get past the fourth or fifth gym.**

 **Another Fair Warning: I'm not calculating damage as it would be in the games. Numbers exist and damage numbers will pop up, but they won't fit a formula. Most of the time it's because in real life you can hit someone with variable amounts of strength and things like falling on the floor and falling onto sharp rocks would be very different. But sometimes it will simply be because it fits the story. Though I am using the Pokémon Damage Calculator.**

Chapter 1: Version 1

Adrian Theodosia was a normal boy, more or less. Growing up in Pallet Town he, like all of the other children, dreamed of becoming Pokémon Masters just like the legendary Red had decades ago. Unfortunately for Adrian, those dreams were dashed rather quickly when he learned at a young age that pokémon did not like him.

He was three years old and wandering around his backyard when he came across, what he assumed, was a wild Rattata. It seemed friendly enough, but when he drew near it assumed a defensive stance and began chittering at him aggressively. Being only three years old Adrian freaked out and attempted to run away, only to be set upon by the Rattata and bitten painfully in the ankle. As he screamed out in pain and desperately tried to beat the Rattata away through the tears a young trainer, maybe ten or eleven years old, walked out of the woods connected to his backyard.

When he saw Adrian being attacked he yelled, "Ricky no!" and immediately ran over while pulling out a pokéball. When he was close enough the young trainer pressed the button on the pokéball and yelled, "Ricky return!"

A red beam shot out of the now open pokéball, hit the Rattata named Ricky, and returned it to its master's hands.

Adrian was still bawling on the ground in pain after the Rattata had gone. Concerned for the toddler the trainer kneeled next to him.

"Hey, is this your house?"

Adrian was able to nod affirmatively through the tears. Immediately the boy ran to the door and began knocking and yelling.

"Hey! Someone help. This little kid is hurt!"

Frantic footsteps could be heard coming from the house and the back door was swung open with a mighty woosh revealing Adrian's father José his eyes wide and frantic as he looked for his boy. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Adrian screaming on the ground, clutching a profusely bleeding ankle. He ignored the young trainer and immediately went for Adrian.

Seeing the large man look so scared while the little kid screamed his head off began to scare the boy. "Uhh, uhh. M-m-m-my Rattata. He bit him."

José, who had been attempting to console his son and put pressure on his bite tensed up when he heard the trainers admission.

"We'll worry about that later." He said, his voice deep and gravelly with a slight Spanish accent. "Right now I need to get my boy to a hospital. Why don't you go find your parents and tell them what you did?"

That was the first of many incidents. At first the Theodosia family, the doctors who patched Adrian up, and even Professor Daisy Oak thought Adrian had the worst of luck. This was proven untrue as he got older. In day to day life, Adrian would get attacked by just about every pokémon he came across, the only pokémon who would not attack him were those he had known from birth which included his parents' pokémon and Professor Oak's pokémon. It became such a problem that Adrian could not go anywhere without supervision from one of the trusted pokémon.

Even at eighteen Adrian had to walk around with his dad's Arcanine for safety. Sure, at this point the local pokémon were not much of an issue, but every so often an out of town trainer would swing by to visit "The Place Red was From!" and their much higher level pokémon would attack.

Thus, Adrian had resigned himself to a life as a pencil pusher working in a building where no pokémon could get him, or so he hoped. That is until one day when he woke up to the weirdest thing. A screen.

 **For getting a full night's rest in your bed your HP and PP have been fully restored.**

Adrian blinked. "What the hell?"

The screen was blue and mostly transparent and the words on it were a solid black. He attempted to touch the screen, but nothing happened, his hand simply went through it as though it did not exist.

"I must be hallucinating. An aftereffect of smoking too much Oddish?"

Adrian had become a bit of a pothead, blame Professor Oak. She told him it helped relieve stress and for Adrian who was a bundle of nerves that looked around every corner for a pokémon that might attack him, stress relief was something he needed, badly. Once he turned eighteen Daisy pulled a few strings and got a doctor friend of hers to get him a medical prescription. His parents didn't mind too much, after all, Adrian's life was the worst case scenario for anyone in their world and neither could imagine living it themselves. Just as long as he didn't stink up the whole house and continued to do well in school he had free reign.

After messing with the screen for a little bit, it followed his line of sight making it impossible to ignore, Adrian eventually discovered that swiping it away as one would an errant fly worked. Pleased with the discovery he got out of bed and got ready for the day. Downstairs his mother Emily had already finished cooking his breakfast and was watching the news in the living room.

"Morning Ma!" Adrian yelled.

"Morning Baby! Sleep well?" Emily replied.

"Yes ma'am, just fine."

"Good, good. Your father already left for work and he said he needed Jessica so he left Ryder behind today. Is that okay?"

Jessica was his dad's Arcanine and Ryder was his Rhyperior, both had been on his original team that he used to get to the Indigo League thirty years ago. His dad ended up losing in the finals to some guy named Lance.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Well, I could always give you one of my girls…"

Adrian did not even bother giving a response. His mother like many young girls had captured and trained most of her pokémon based on cuteness. She had been a mildly successful Pokémon Coordinator for a while before meeting his dad and becoming a housewife. As such, her pokémon were not that high of a level and were better at cuddling than they were at battling.

Adrian ate his breakfast in quiet contemplation as he petted his mother's Espeon, Milly. 'I probably should have kept that screen around to see if Mom could see it. Oh well.' It was then that he noticed something odd floating above Milly's head.

 **Milly**

 **Level 30 Espeon**

'Oh shit! Maybe I wasn't hallucinating!' Unfortunately, Adrian could not do anything with the revelation except, "Hey ma! You see something above Milly's head?"

Emily turned from her seat on the couch and looked at her son and Espeon at the kitchen table. Adrian was holding Milly up for her to see.

"Uhh, no honey. Why? Should I be seeing something?"

"Uhm… no mom it was just a prank?"

Emily rolled her eyes and resumed watching the news. 'You need to work on your pranks dear."

"Sorry mom, I'll try harder next time."

'Alright, so mom can't see it, but it's definitely there. So why can I see it? And why does it look like something out of an MMO?'

Adrian continued to ponder the questions he had as he finished his breakfast, but he couldn't come up with any good answers. SO he decided t give up and wait until he could talk to someone who might know something about it.

Breakfast finished Adrian pocketed Ryder's pokéball, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Bye, Mom! Have a nice day! Oh, and I'll be coming home a bit late today, I'm going to see Professor Oak."

"That's fine honey. And you have a nice day too!" She responded, not leaving the couch. "And say hi to Tamika for me! Okay, baby?"

Adrian sputtered a bit trying to think of a response before settling on slamming the door on his way out. His mother's tinkling laugh was unmistakable even from outside.

Tamika. Tamika Tamika Tamika Tamika. Oh how Adrian loved Tamika.

The two had known each other since elementary school. Tamika had recently moved from Unova and had trouble making friends. Her dark skin was exotic for the Kanto region and many of the kids in their school treated her more like a mystical object and less like a little girl who was just like them. Adrian's father was not black, but he had a deep tan and did not consider Tamika as exotic as the other little boys and girls had. So, by process of elimination, Adrian ended up being her only friend and the two were inseparable ever since.

The longest they had been apart was the year Tamika had gone on her Pokémon Journey. She had the unfortunate luck of not getting her eighth badge before registration for the tournament had closed and as such had come home having attempted and failed the Elite Four. It wasn't a huge loss, as during her adventure Tamika had decided on her future career path, a law enforcement officer. The two only grew closer.

Tamika became a big fan of Adrian's dad and she needed help getting caught up to their schoolmates so she spent a lot of time at Adrian's house either getting tutored or grilling José on the ins and outs of being a police officer.

Puberty rolled around and Tamika blossomed into a beautiful young woman, something everyone around her could see, including Adrian… especially Adrian. When they were sixteen Adrian eventually mustered up the courage to confess his budding feelings to Tamika only for them to be immediately rejected.

"I'm sorry, but I'm more interested in bigger guys. You know, tall, broad and handsome? Besides, you're like a brother to me. It'd just be weird if we started dating."

Thus Adrian's little world shattered. Not that he had a lot of time to pick up the pieces. Tamika acted just as she always had, basically acting as though the confession never happened. The only change that occurred was that Tamika started dating said tall, broad, and handsome men. During the last two years of high school, Tamika had become quite popular among the football players having dated many of them. For a while, Adrian tried to buff up in an attempt to gain her attention, but nothing seemed to work and he remained skinny and all around average. It hurt. Especially when it felt like every other week Tamika would come and vent about some stupid thing her new boyfriend had done or how she had broken up with them. But that was his life.

His parents were very much aware of his little crush, Tamika's parent too… even Professor Oak knew! All of them reassured him that one day Tamika would come around and if she didn't? Well, it was her loss. Not that that made him feel any better.

Adrian reminisced all of this on his way to school. It was a short walk, one that he knew by heart and had long ago learned was devoid of pokemon encounters. When he arrived at the gate the sight of Tamika and her newest boyfriend Brandon pulled Adrian from his thoughts and back into the real world.

The two were making out furiously.

Adrian let out a long, tired sigh. "It's going to be a long day."

The day was indeed long. Brandon was apparently so new that Tamika had yet to "break him in" so the two had spent every second they could in each other's arms… and mouths. At least Adrian could distract himself by examining the various floating names and levels above the heads of the pokémon he saw. One, in particular, stood out. An Alakazam.

 **Dynamo**

 **Level 78 Alakazam**

This Alakazam was the teaching assistant to Mrs. Burns who taught all of the sciences. Yes, all of them, the school was not very large and Dynamo helped out a lot. Dynamo had never attacked Adrian, most extremely intelligent pokémon didn't, but it took a long time for him to stop shooting Adrian dirty glares.

The interesting thing about Dynamo was that Adrian had never learned his level. He hadn't known the level of multiple pokémon he saw in school, but Mrs. Burns was the only one he was comfortable with asking. An unfortunate side-effect of his "condition" was that Adrian was a bit of a laughing stock among his classmates all of whom who could and had trained pokémon.

As their physics classed wrapped up Adrian stayed behind.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Theodosia?" The elderly woman asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what level Dynamo is?"

"Hmm… Hmm… last I remember he was level 77? 78? One of those two? Why do you ask dearie?"

"Oh, I was just curious."

"Ah, I see. Well, you best get off to your next class. Don't want to be late now."

"Of course Mrs. Burns. Have a nice afternoon."

"You too dearie."

Walking through the halls Adrian considered this new information. 'So I now know that this… whatever it is, is accurate and is telling me information that I did not know previously. So it can't be a hallucination.'

Once again Adrian's mind drifted to MMOs and video games in general. He wouldn't consider himself a gamer, but he had played a couple MMORPGs and most of the popular pokémon games. How could he not play Pokémon Red when it was based on the adventures of someone who had lived in the same town as he did? That aside, what he saw floating above a pokémon's head was very similar to the name tags found in MMOs.

'Could… is my life a game? No, I'm still living life normally. Nothing is different besides the weird name tags. Now I have more reasons to see Daisy after school…'

The rest of the school day passed without incident, it was on the way to Professor Oak's lab that things got interesting.

Adrian was walking the familiar path from school to the Professor's laboratory when a Rattata crossed his path. Years ago this might have been a problem, but now that he was eighteen the idea that a low leveled… actually…

 **Level 4 Rattata**

Ha! The idea that a level four Rattata could do anything to him was laughable at best. Still, the Rattata was looking for a fight and lunged at Adrian. The teen simply caught the Rattata by the tail and whipped it toward a nearby tree.

 **Level 4 Rattata**

 **[Typical HP Bar]**

 **HP: 12/17**

Adrian's eyes threatened to escape his skull as he absorbed the new information. He did not have much time to do so because of the Rattata who was coming back with a vengeance. AKA a bite to the calf.

"Ow!"

 **-4 HP**

 **HP: 22/26**

The new screen appeared and then minimized and moved to the lower right of his vision while the Rattata's information stayed floating above its head.

"What the hell is going on. I guess I'm fighting now."

Ripping the Rattata off of his leg, causing himself two more points of damage, Adrian dropped it like a football and bunted the little fucker as hard as he could. It didn't end up going too far, but it was satisfying to see its help drop so much.

 **Level 4 Rattata**

 **HP: 2/17**

Wanting to finish him off Adrian walked to where the Rattata had landed and gave it one last kick, knocking it out for good. Unsurprisingly a screen appeared, this time with a little fanfare.

 **Ding!**

 **The Rattata has fainted!**

 **You have gained 32 experience points.**

Then another screen appeared.

 **Ding!**

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

 **You have twelve stat points available to distribute.**

"…What?" As if in response to his question another screen appeared.

 **Adrian Character Page**

 **Name: Adrian Theodosia**

 **Level: 7**

 **Health: 26/26**

 **Stats 12**

 **Atk: 21 +**

 **Def: 15 +**

 **Sp. Atk: 10 +**

 **Sp. Def: 15 +**

 **Spd: 17 +**

 **XP: 660/660**

 **Summary: Adrian is a teenage human male who has failed to attract the mate he wishes. He is also hated by pokémon. What Adrian doesn't know is that he is "hated" by pokémon because he is of their ilk. He is the only human in all of history with the ability to level up and evolve in ways only pokémon can.**

Adrian choked on his words as he attempted to say something. He couldn't. So he decided to distribute his stats.

 **Name: Adrian Theodosia**

 **Level: 7**

 **Health: 28/30**

 **Stats**

 **Atk: 25**

 **Def: 20**

 **Sp. Atk: 10**

 **Sp. Def: 15**

 **Spd: 20**

 **XP: 5/980**

"Ehh?"

He wasn't sure if he was 100% happy with his stat distribution, but he couldn't see a use for special attack because he couldn't throw fireballs and it wasn't like he was going to be fighting any special attackers any time soon.

"Why am I even considering fighting more pokémon like this? I've got to get to Professor Oak."

His mission set Adrian began sprinting to Daisy's lab, noticing in the back of his mind that it was just a little bit easier than what he was used to.

Callously barreling through Daisy's front door Adrian's screamed, "Professor! Professor where are you!"

Distantly Adrian heard, "I'm in the back Adrian."

Wasting no time Adrian sprinted to the smaller room in the back of the lab that Daisy used for observing baby pokémon. When he burst through that door he was quickly reprimanded for his oafish behavior.

"What is wrong with you Adrian? What is this a playground? You need to stop running around like Darkrai was after you or something. You nearly woke up the new hatchling." Daisy whisper-screamed at the teen.

Properly chastised Adrian took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Professor, something weird is happening and I need your help." he whispered.

"Hmph, you're lucky I don't need to be here for any of the observation. Come on."

Daisy then left the small room and led Adrian through the larger laboratory that the front door opened to and into a living room to the left.

"Sit." Daisy commanded pointing to one of the fluffy sofas situated around a wooden coffee table. "And what did I tell you about calling me, Professor?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "That it makes you seem old, which your not, and reminds you of your grandpa."

"Good! I'm glad you haven't forgotten." Daisy said as she finished preparing a pot of coffee. "So why do you continue to call me Professor?"

"Ehh, I don't know. It feels right." Adrian shrugged.

"Do it again and I'll kick your ass out of this house." Her coffee finished, Daisy poured herself and Adrian a cup and sat down on the sofa next to him. "Besides, I'm only 42. That doesn't make me old. Does it Adrian?"

Adrian knew the question was loaded, but he didn't have to worry about answering. After all, almost every male, and several females, in town and around the world knew Daisy did not look her age. No, no, no. Many often wondered why the woman had not chosen a career in modeling because with her looks it would have been an easy path.

"No, you're not old Daisy. You barely look a day over twenty-five." And it was true, it was damn true.

Daisy smiled cheekily and pinched Adrian's cheek. Instinctively the boy attempted to swat at her hand, but she had already moved it away.

"So, what's the problem."

Adrian took another deep breath to ready himself for what he was about to say. "This morning I woke up to an odd blue screen floating in the center of my vision. It said something about how I had slept well so my HP and PP were restored. Then, I noticed that I could see a Pokémon's name, species, and level floating above their heads. At school, I confirmed that it wasn't just a bad trip because the information floating above one of my teacher's pokémon was stuff that I did not know prior to being told when I asked her about it. Then the really crazy stuff happened while I was walking here. A little Rattata attacked, as they normally do, so I just chucked it away. It hit a tree and I could see its health go down. It kept attacking so I uh… made it faint. And _then_ , I got experience points and leveled up."

Having made his entire little speech Adrian let out a long, painful breath and looked to Daisy to gauge her reaction.

Daisy wanted to laugh off what he had just told her. Everything he had said was laughably ridiculous and seemed like something straight out of a video game. But when he looked at her with that pleading, lost puppy-dog look on his face she could not help but believe him.

"Ok… say I believe you. Prove it." She then left the room and returned a minute later with ten pokéballs. "I know exactly what the level is for each of these guys. I also gave them nicknames, none of which you should know."

Without further prompting, and standing at the opposite end of the room, Daisy let out an Arcanine.

 **Paco**

 **Level 72 Arcanine**

"Uhh, Paco the level 72 Arcanine."

Daisy recalled Paco and sent out another pokémon. "Good. Next one?"

 **Jezebel**

 **Level 42 Jynx**

"Jezebel, level 42, she's a Jynx."

"Next."

 **Sparkles**

 **Level 8 Popplio**

"Sparkles is a level eight Popplio."

Seven pokémon later Daisy was convinced of Adrian's story.

"Alright, clearly something is going on. You said you leveled up. What did that entail."

"Well, I got a message saying I leveled up and then a screen popped up where I could distribute twelve points where I wanted."

"Twelve stat points? What level are you?"

"Oh, I went from six to seven."

"Twelve at such a low level? Arceus above… you would only see that kind of growth from a legendary pokémon. Pokémon who can no longer evolve come close, but even then twelve is above average. You would need to have somehow trained a pokémon with perfect EVs to get those sort of gains which is impossible given you actually have to fight to earn EVs so they would be a high level already. This is quite curious, quite curious indeed. Come to the backyard, Adrian. I want you to battle some pokémon."

"Uhh, are you sure about that pro-Daisy?"

"Of course I am, I'm not going to pit you against Paco and make him throw the fight or anything like that. I want you to fight the starters I have. They're all level five." she then exited the living room without waiting to see if Adrian had followed.

"Dear god what am I getting myself into?" Adrian muttered to himself before following Daisy.

Daisy's backyard is quite large and has a formal pokémon battlefield situated in its center. When Adrian got outside Daisy was already standing at one side impatiently juggling three pokéballs.

"Hurry up Adrian, I don't have all day."

"Hmph, yeah right. You barely do anything…" Adrian muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Daisy yelled a bit pissed off now. "I was going to let them fight you naturally, but now I'll direct them."

"…Great."

Once Adrian was situated on his side of the battlefield Daisy tossed out one of the balls sending out Bulbasaur.

 **Level 5 Bulbasaur**

"Bulbasaur! Use Growl!" Daisy instructed.

The Bulbasaur did exactly as instructed and when it growled Adrian could not help but notice that he felt noticeably weaker.

"Wha-what the hell? Did that just work?"

Daisy simply laughed haughtily. "You're doomed!"

Not wanting to fail straight out of the gate Adrian was struck by an odd idea. He then began to howl like so many Mightyena howls he had heard before. To both his and Daisy's surprise it seemed to work, Adrian could use Howl!

Encouraged by this new discovery and getting into a groove Adrian instinctively growled at his opponent causing the poor Bulbasaur to cower in fear shocking only Daisy this time. He then began to sprint toward the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, dodge out of the way!" Daisy yelled.

The Bulbasaur reacted just in the nick of time and Adrian's tackle went wide and to the right, but the teen was not deterred. He dug his left foot into the ground and turned on a dime.

"Bulbasaur! Dodge again!"

Bulbasaur did not have enough time to get out of the way and Adrian's Tackle landed.

 **Level 5 Bulbasaur**

 **HP:16/21**

Adrian did not let up his attack and immediately followed up by punching the now pinned Bulbasaur. He only landed one blow before he heard-

"Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!"

His position above said Bulbasaur did not allow him the mobility to dodge the attack.

 **Critical!**

 **-8 HP**

The Tackle sent Adrian rolling away from Bulbasaur. 'Urgh, that's a third of my health gone.'

"Bulbasaur, make some distance and use growl again.

"Nope!" Adrian yelled as he got back up to his feet and ran towards his opponent. He used Howl as he ran which effectively negated the status move.

"Bulbasaur, meet his Tackle head-on with one of your own!"

Adrian almost laughed as he met the Bulbasaur's Tackle with a brutal kick.

 **-4 HP**

 **Critical!**

 **Level 5 Bulbasaur**

 **HP:0/21**

 **Ding!**

 **The Bulbasaur has fainted!**

 **You have gained 41 experience points.**

Sitting pretty with only sixteen health Adrian could not help the Howl he let out in celebration of the sudden victory.

Daisy had been observing the entire fight with the help of her Pokédex which allowed her to see both Adrian's and Bulbasaur's HP. "I must say that I'm impressed. Twelve is a lot of damage to deal in a single attack at your level, even if it was a critical that still means your base damage was eight. I hope you're ready for your next opponent."

Without giving the teen a chance to recuperate she sent out Squirtle.

"Squirtle, get in there and Tackle and follow that up with a Tail Whip, but watch out for his kicks!"

Squirtle nodded in response and attempted to follow her instructions, emphasis on attempted.

Instead of meeting Squirtle's attack with one of his own Adrian chose to dodge. The Squirtle was not prepared for such a move and Adrian was easily able to grab the little water pokémon by its tail, heave it up over his head (While letting out another Howl), and slam it onto the ground.

 **Squirtle Level 5**

 **HP: 14/20**

 **Paralyzed**

"Jeez Adrian, brutal much? Aww, great now the little guy is paralyzed! Just take him out and be done with it." Daisy pouted.

Adrian couldn't help but feel bad about the situation, but he was supposed to be getting experience so… a couple of well-placed kicks later and Adrian earned the expected 41 XP.

Daisy recalled the poor Squirtle and looked at the final ball in contemplation.

"You know… this isn't your average Charmander. It has a very famous daddy."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Just Red's Charizard. Blaze go!"

 **Blaze**

 **Level 5 Charmander**

The Charmander that she sent out didn't look all that special until she gave it its first command.

"Blaze, use Dragon Dance."

"Oh, shit!" Adrian immediately began covering the distance between himself and the Charmander while letting out another Howl.

"Blaze! Use Flare Blitz!" A great fire sprang up around Blaze and he met Adrian's run with the attack.

The teen tried to dodge, but the attack was too fast. Blaze's Flare Blitz connected with Adrian's midsection causing the human to see stars.

 **-15 HP**

 **Blaze**

 **Level 5 Charmander**

 **HP: 15/20**

At this point, Adrian was not aware of his HP nor his opponents. He just wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of this Charmander. So he held onto it, not letting it escape his hold as is desperately tried to escape. And when his feet which had stayed attached to the ground finally stopped moving, leaving shallow troughs in their wake, he reared his head back and delivered the headbutt of his life to Blaze's skull.

 **Blaze**

 **Level 5 Charmander**

 **HP: 0/20**

Adrian let go of the Charmander that had fainted and wobbled about on unsteady legs before falling onto his butt. Through bleary eyes, he could barely make out Daisy's silhouette as she drew close to him.

"That was pretty amazing stuff out there kiddo. Why don't you come with me and take a quick nap before we continue, sound good?"

"Yeamph, iz guudd" Adrian slurred out.

Daisy chuckled at the response. "That sounded like a yes." She then bent over and threw one of Adrian's arms over her shoulder. "Up you go! That's it. Slow and steady."

It took quite a bit of effort on her part, but eventually, she got Adrian onto one of her couches. The second his body touched the soft pillows the teen was out like a light.

Daisy could not help but laugh at the sight. Here he was, covered in burn marks and no doubt a massive bruise covering his chest and stomach, but he slept like a baby.

"You just can't catch a break can you Adrian?"

 **AN: So… first off, forgive me long time readers for I have sinned. In my defense, this little idea has been something I've thought about since I played my first pokémon game a decade ago. The idea that a human could fight and level up and be on par with the absolutely bonkers pokémon that existed itched my superhero bone like no tomorrow. The epic hero, the shounen protagonist, whatever you want to call it, I just thought the idea was awesome. So I started writing fanfiction and I never really considered putting the idea to paper. It's such a weird concept, one that would be (is) extremely difficult to rationalize in-universe. It took a random fan sending me a PM on the idea to really get my juices flowing. I've written several mildly successful gamer stories at this point right? Maybe I can transfer some of that to this story.**

 **How will it work?**

 **Well, out the gate it's not a Gamer story like everything else. It's about a human who hs suddenly found themselves subjected to the rules of the Pokémon games. The stats, the experience, the moves with PP, all of it. The Gamer twist is that he can choose where his stats would go when he levels up and that's it… for now. More things found in traditional Gamer stories will pop up in the future.**

 **The story. WTF is the story? Honestly, I'm still not sure. I have yet to justify a young adult putting the smack down on pokémon to the rest of the world he lives in. Adrian has got it figured out, it works the same way it does for all pokemon, battling is fun! How do I tell Jimmy who trains Rattata out on Route 1 that a human being wants to battle his pokémon? How does that make any sense? I'll give you a hint, it doesn't. So I still need a reason, an excuse to get this ball rolling. After that? Well, I've got some ideas. The core of it would, of course, be Adrian exploring Kanto at large while battling through the gyms and earning badges to the ultimate goal of the Indigo League Tournament/The Elite Four.**

 **The world. I've read a lot of fanfiction and the truth of the matter is that there is not a lot of good ORIGINAL Pokemon fanfiction. There are many fine Ash fanfics that stick to the universe of the anime, but I want more than that. I've seen it before, and I said it above, but I'll say it again anyway: This world will be an amalgamation of the games, the anime, the manga, and my own original ideas that I think work in the context of my story. So what does it all mean?**

 **Well, you saw me slap a zero at the end of the experience requirements. Similar to the anime it takes a long time to do anything. Getting from Pallet Town to Viridian City might take two days and a night. Camping and basic survival skills will be required if a kid wants to go out on their pokémon adventure. A pokémon will not be leveling up over the course of a few minutes and a couple of battles. It will take many battles and possibly a couple of days if you don't run into any wild pokémon. There's no tall grass for pokémon to jump out at you from, this is the wilds! A pokémon can be anywhere or nowhere. The Pidgeys might have migrated, the Rattatas are sticking to their dens, the Oddish are sick and tired of being used for drugs, etcetera, etcetera. Things will take a long time hence stretching out my story.**

 **Honestly, I'm most excited about world building going into this. Remember that this is 20 years into the future of the original games. That's still another decade (I think) ahead of Sun and Moon. How have the cities grown (I didn't explicitly say it, but it should be obvious that Pallet Town has grown tremendously, to the point that a small high school exists)? Who are the gym leaders? Are they related to the previous gym leaders? Who are the bad guy gang? Is it another revival of Rocket? A Neo-Rocket sort of thing with crueler tactics and no true goal besides creating a mafia-like crime empire? How have the Pokemon Centers changed? AHHHHH there's so much.**

 **The only thing I'm not really invested in is the MC and their backstory because there is another version of this that I'm interested in. So before this story goes forward it's going to go back. Consider this chapter version 1 while the next chapter will be version 2. A quick summary is this: The boy has no name, no parents, no past and no true home. A wild man by every definition of the word. Raised by pokémon and cut off from civilization our hero is not prepared when he runs into Daisy Oak who takes the boy in and attempts to civilize him. He's got the same powers as Adrian.**

 **Please leave a thoughtful review because I'm very interested in what everyone thinks!**


End file.
